King Karim I
Karim I (born 2. August 1992) is the King of Meregos. He ascended the throne on 1. November 2015 following the death of his father, King Aziz IX. He is the world's youngest monarch. Childhood and Education Prince Karim (pronounced Kah-reem) was born in Bamba, Kallar on 2. August 1992 to King Aziz IX and Queen Rania Kassel. Karim was born three weeks overdue and as a result was born in the Bamba City Hall after his mother went into labour during a royal visit to the city for its summer festival. Karim was baptised on 5. August in the Royal Chapel of the Aracça Covaden Temple by Kehsplante Isaac Sadiqi, who would go on to become Archkehsplante and crown Karim as King. At the ceremony, Karim's godparents were named as his maternal grandparents, and he was blessed under a passage from the Ehrnautu, specifically Pør Pecin, 11x132 EXAMPLE. Karim is the youngest of four siblings, he has an elder sister, Princess Salma, and two elder brothers, Prince Husain and Prince Faris. At the time of his birth, all three of Karim's elder siblings were in line to the throne and Princess Salma was the Crown Princess and heir apparent. Attending primary schol in Myranos, Prince Karim became Crown Prince Karim on 14. March 2001 when his sister, Princess Salma, was excluded by King Aziz at the start of the Meregosian Constitutional Crisis of 2001. On the same day, both of Karim's brothers Husain and Faris removed themselves from the line of succession, leaving the Crown to Karim. At twelve years old, Karim moved to Orosia with his mother to attend secondary school at the Beirut Academy. His favourite subject at school was History, writing his final research assessment on post-colonial civil rights of former colonial nations in the Pacific. At school, Karim also learned to speak French, English, Spanish, Chinese, Arabic and Chinese. Upon completing his exams at the Beirut Academy, Karim enrolled on a fast-track course at the University of Dar es Salaam where he studied International Law, writing his dissertation on the international acceptance of Meregosian-Panamanian joint sovereignty over the Panama Canal Zone. After graduating, Karim enlisted in the Meregosian Navy, joining the 501st Naval Force in Irasein. During his time in the Meregosian Navy Karim earned a post-graduate degree in Maritime Law and took part in the compulsary medical training as a non-combatant member of the Navy. Reign Late at night on 1. November 2015, King Aziz IX died due to pancreatic cancer, a diagnosis which the King himself was aware of but had not disclosed with anybody other than his private medic. As with Meregosian custom, Karim immediately became the Monarch in Law upon his father's death. Karim, however, was unaware of this as he had embarked upon a naval research mission through the North Solana Sea as part of his career in the Meregosian Navy. The Captain of the ship was reached at 0543AM on 2. November 2015 and she was informed to immediately terminate the mission and return to port in Monte Carlo, with further instruction to order the new King to get the fastest transport to van Kedisito meet with his family and the members of the Rykstemig. Activities in Meregos Since a young age, King Karim has been involved in many of Meregos's sporting organisations, being a major influence in the reorganisation of Meregos's official sports body that saw the nation become qualifiable for the 2016 Olympic Games. Karim was a member of the Meregosian Winter Sports Association as part of the Iras Curling Team from 2008 to 2012, during which he competed at the 2010 Meregosian Games and won the blue medal in the event. In 2013 Karim received a significant amount of attention from Meregosian media for speaking out against the proposed Treaty of Sexual Health which criminalise abortions and place restrictions on chemical birth controls. This occured after Karim attended the Open Rykstemig Debate in September and gave a passionate speech as a member of the audience against the Treaty, condemning it for potentially violating Meregosian gender equality laws and describing it as a "regression of Meregosian culture". Speaking directly to the members of the Rykstemig and the King himself, the panel members were astounded by the speech and refused to answer Karim's question- whether the violations caused by the Treaty would be protected under new legislation or whether the government would be stripping citizens of their rights that they have possessed for over three centuries. Karim was expelled from the building, causing him to lead a media campaign against the Treaty in association with the Meregosian Woman's Company. Despite a relentless push from the Rykstemig, the Treaty was rejected in early 2014. An apt lawyer, Karim has periodically given guest lectures at Meregosian universities on topics such as the International Law regarding the Meregosian Pacific Corridor and the the role of Meregosian sovereignty as a member of multinational unions. In 2015, Karim began teaching modules on Administrative Law, Law of the Sea, Law of Religion, Human Rights Law, Public International Law and XXX at the University of Greater Coruscant. Activities abroad Before he succeeded to the throne, Karim registered to take part in several diplomatic missions to foreign nations under the role of the diplomat. Upon his father's sudden death and Karim's swift crowning, Karim stated that he would uphold his obligations and embarked on the first diplomatic missions of a reigning Meregosian Monarch in the nation's history. In early November 2015, Karim travelled to the United Kingdom to visit several NHS hospitals and spent four days working at a hospital in Liverpool as part of the Meregosian negotiations on international medical licencing. On his return trip to Meregos, Karim also visited Paris, France where he met with French President Francois Hollande and visited the Meregosian Embassy in Warsaw, Poland. By the end of November, Karim will also complete diplomatic visits to New Zealand and Australia. In December 2015, Karim will visit Quebec in Canada where he will attend the Francophonie Summit for the year. Titles, styles and arms Upon succeeding to the throne in November 2015, Karim immediately gained the following titles in accordance to Meregosian law: * Grand Admiral of the Meregosian Navy (Evis Skuv an di Norgavet an Meregos) * Grand Marshal of the Meregosian Armed Forces (Evis Gudden an di Krønet Armavet Ostlander) * Head of the Church of Covaden (Eliparch an di Covvaden) Patronages King Karim is a patron of the following organisations: * the Meregosian Wildlife Conservation Society * the Meregosian Human Rights Foundation * the Meregosian Lawyers Guild * the Jakku Philharmonic Orchestra * the Marine Protection Society of Kallar and Iras * the Meregosian Naval Frontier * the Meregosian Society for Sea Rescue * the Meregosian Veterans Trust * the Federal Meregosian Homelessness Shelter * the Meregosian Winter Sports Foundation Category:Monarchy